World War III
by Sugar911
Summary: He broke her heart and moved. She grew up and changed. When he moves back will things still be the same? Niley Jilly and maybe KevinxOc Rated T to be safe


Hey everybody! Its me again! I know I haven't written anything in awhile but hopefully that will all change this summer:) Im actually really stoked about writing this story and hopefully you guys will all love reading it:D

So I got my inspiration from the song World War III, from The Jonas Brothers new cd, Lines, Vines and Trying Times.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Hannah Montana or Hannah Montana its self.

Sugar911

Enjoy!

* * *

**World War 3**

**Nobody's P.O.V**

_It was a beautiful sunny day, if you looked you could see a girl sitting on a picnic cloth, she was wearing a beautiful light pink summer dress with white flats, she had light brown hair pulled up in a pony tail. Behind sat a young boy with curly borwn waering a pair of dark blue jeans and a green polo with converses. He had his arms wrapped around her , his head lying on her shoulder._

"_Miley......." The young boy started_

"_Ya?" she replied_

"_Ive been waiting for this moment for a long time..."_

"_What moment?" she asked turning around to face him._

" _The moment I would tell you how I feel....."_

_She nodded her head to let him know to keep going_

"_Miley, ive never felt this way about anyone....ever.....your the smartest, nicest most beautiful girl I've ever met. And I care about you sooooo much, words can't even express how I feel. I think I might actually love you......" he continued lowering his eyes to the floor._

"_Hey" she said putting her hand under his chin and lifting it up _

"_That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me...and I mean ever... your an amazing guy, I mean your Nick Grey, your a rockstar, and a good one at that" she said giggling._

" _And I think...no.....I know that I love you, and I want to spend every waken moment with you" she finished, brushing her lips against his for a moment before pulling away with a smile on her face._

_It took him exactly ten seconds to register what she had said before a goofy smile made its way to his face._

"_I love you" he mumbled as he leant backwards and brought her face to his. Miley eagerly kissed him back, before he decided to deepen it and flip them around so that miley was on the bottom. When air became necessary, Nick gently pulled back and got up_

"_Dance with me?" he asked as he looked down at her, holding out a hand._

"_Theres no music" she replied, looking at him curiously._

"_So?" he asked shrugging his hand still outstreched._

"_Okay..." she replied gigiling grabbing his outstreched hand_

_When she was standing on her two feet, he quickly pulled her into him, and put his hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Together they swayed to the silence. _

"_Nick, you promise to love me, for ever and always?" Miley asked_

"_I promise" he replied placing a kiss on her lips_

Miley's P.O.V

*Beep beep beep

"Ugh.. I can't beleive I had that stupid dream again" I muttered as I hit my alarm. Closing my eyes and trying to go back to sleep.

"MILEY, wake up your gonna be late!" I heard my dad yell

"Alright, alright im up!" I yelled back as I got up.

After getting up I headed into my bathroom and took a shower, After getting out I quickly applied a bit of light brown eye shadow, some eyeliner, blush and finally mascara before blow drying my hair and stepping out of my bathroom and heading into my closet, I picked out a dark blue short jean skirt with a brown belt, a white tank and my black leather jacket. Before heading out the door I grabbed my ipod, my phone, my wallet, and my aviators.

When i reached the kitchen, I sat myslef down in a stool and began eating my cereal.

"Miley what are you wearing!?" my dad asked in a shocked tone

"Clothes obviously" I answered annoyed

"What happened to that fun happy girl who used to wear decent clothes?" he asked clearly frustrated

"She grew up" I replied walking out of the kitchen, putting on my boots,grabbing my keys and walking

out the door.

Once I got into my mustang, I headed over to my friend Lilly's to pick her up

" Hey Lil" I said as she got into the car

"Hey Mi!" she replied smiling

As we got to school, we noticed a huge group of people crowding around something. When we got out of the car, I quickly headed over to a girl on my cheersquad.

"Hey Meg, whats going on?" I asked curiously.

" New students" she replied shrugging.

"Who are they?" Lily asked

"Why don't you go see for yourself" Meg replied smirking

With that said Lilly and I headed to the crowd of people pushing our way through. When we got to the front of the crowd, I noticed a head of curly brown hair. Oh no..it can't be him... As if reading my thoughts he looked towards me, brown eyes clashing with blue. Finally the shock wore off.

"Ah HELL no!" I yelled

* * *

Anyways thats all for this chapter! I know most of you guys will think its short, but I dont particularly like writing long chapters lol But anyways Im wayyyy weird lol

Please Review, it means alot to me:)

Sugar911


End file.
